The present invention relates to the field of the textile industry, in particular machines for winding yarns. and has for its object a process for automatic removal of packages.
At present, when packages are full, the different motors for driving winding, the guide and the pre-feed, are cut off synchronously and each full package is disengaged from the winding machine by an automatic removal device. Such an automatic removal device grasps the full package by means of gripping arms, after disengagement of the heads holding said package, and imparts to said full package a pivotal movement during which is carried out a traction on the yarn giving rise to high tension in this latter.
This tension on the yarn can have the result either of directly leading to its breakage, or more generally risking pulling the yarn out of its securement between a gripping head for the spool and the corresponding end of the spool, after cutting the final end of the yarn of the full package. Thus, particularly in the case of use of used packages or new packages with a notch, it can result that the gripping pressure of the empty spool between the holding heads will not be sufficient to maintain a highly stretched yarn between such an end and the corresponding head, this essentially because of irregularities of the surface of said end, such that the yarn is in only partial contact with the surfaces that are gripped against each other and can thus escape from between these surfaces.
As a result, the restarting of the machine is fairly quickly interrupted, because of the detection of a running accident by the corresponding detectors of tension or of presence of a yarn. It follows that manual intervention becomes necessary, which gives rise to a loss of output of the winding machines.
To avoid these drawbacks, the operators charged with surveillance of the winding machines often take preventive manual steps consisting in pulling on the layer of supply yarn, when the different drive motors for the winding are cut off, to produce a certain slack in the yarns before and/or during removal of the full packages. Such a manual action is however relatively chancy and does not permit overcoming with certainty the problems arising from the removal of packages and the overtension of the yarns requiring moreover the presence of an operator during the removal cycle.